Try Everything
by DONT.MIND.HER
Summary: A post-Hogwarts oneshot. When Harry refuses to satisfy his wife, Ginny, she and Hermione decide to have a little fun themselves. Femslash with a happy surprise at the end. SMUT-ty goodness.


"Hermione, I just can't take it anymore. If Harry doesn't shag me I'll explode." Ginny groaned picking through the fruit salad she was picking at.

Ginny and Harry had gotten married months ago and moved into a mini mansion not too far from the burrow. Hermione was too job focused to be even date anyone, much less marry. Though Ginny was constantly nagging her to get back together with Ron so that they can be sisters.

The two were having an early lunch and talking about Ginny's love life.

"Well what have you tried.. to get his wand to stiffen. You couldn't have possibly tried everything." Hermione asked, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny 'Mione. It's been months since we've had sex and I've tried absolutely everything I can think of. Nothing has worked." Ginny said brushing a frustrated hand through her long red hair.

"I even got lots of gaudy lingerie that I had taken to sleeping in before I decided just to sleep completely naked."

"Ooh let me see." Hermione joked.

"Well alright." Ginny laughed grabbing her best friends hand, leading her up to the stairs to the master bedroom.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed while Ginny went to the large wardrobe across from it. She pulled arm fulls of lacy fabrics and sheer nighties. Sexy outfit, after outfit that would barely cover her body. Corsets, crotch-less panties, peekaboo bras, and the works.

Hermione picked up a sheer whit nightie with red fluff rimming the edges, along with the matching fluffy panties. She held them up by the straps analyzing it with amusement. Hermione couldn't even imagine Ginny wearing something like this

"Really Ginny? You must look rather ridiculous in this." Hermione said laughing.

Ginny snatched the clothing out of her hands.

"I'd like to think I look rather sexy in this." Ginny said. She laid it out neatly on the bed next to Hermione, before grabbing the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She peeled off her jeans and kicked them into a pile with her lonely shirt. She unhooked her bra and slowly slipped her bra straps down her arms letting it fall to the ground. She smiled at Hermione before picking up the nightie she had set side putting it on before stripping herself of her panties, replacing them with the pair of fluffy panties. She put her hair in a quick messy bun and smiled at Hermione again.

Hermione had watched the whole show Ginny was putting on just for her and she couldn't possibly believe that Harry was just letting the beautiful witch go to bed at night untouched. The nightie flowed down her body perfectly, accentuating her curves in all the right places. Hermione could see her perfect breasts under neath the nightie and when Ginny spun Hermione saw that the panties she had once held was a cute little g-string that framed her little arse perfectly. The women slowly gulped down the feeling that was starting to rise in her throat and smiled at her sexy friend.

Ginny grabbed her hands pulling her up.

"Your turn 'Mione. You need to get laid too." Ginny was right, she could already feel herself growing wet looking at the girl she had always thought of as a sister.

Ginny threw her a purple baby doll and matching light purple panties. The top of the baby doll was lacy with a little bow that met in the middle, that led down to sheer flowing paneling. The panties were a tiny purple thong. Hermione gulped once more, before pulling off her clothes and putting on the sexy number.

Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror hanging on the wall. She laughed at how she looked, while Ginny hooted and hollered from the bed. Her ass was on full display were the babydoll ended. Her breasts were pushed up by the bra like top. Ginny stood up and looked in the mirror from behind Hermione.

"You look beautiful." She whispered in her ear. Hermione ignored the shiver that was sent down her spine and turned to find the girl teary eyed with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Ginny, who had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Looking at you... it makes me ask myself why Harry would ever choose me when there are so many girls, that look as beautiful as you. You look like a sexual goddess and I look like a kid playing dress up." She said laughing at the end, before wiping away a tear. Her smile dropped once more.

"Hermione, do you think Harry's cheating on me?" She whispered it sadly, as if saying it normally would make it come true.

Hermione looked flabbergasted. "Ginny, Harry isn't an idiot. Of course he's not cheating on you. Who would? You are insanely beautiful with your fiery red hair and amazing attitude. don't be daft. It's taking all of me not to shag you myself."

Ginny wiped her tears from her face. "You're just being silly. You wouldn't...would you?"

"Of, course I would." Hermione said, putting a thumb to her face and wiping away the last tear. She gave her friend a reassuring smile before realizing how true her statement had been. She had always loved Ginny, but the feelings that had been stirred from seeing Ginny like this, was almost too much for her to handle.

Ginny leaned in slowly looking into Hermione's brown eyes. They both slowly leaned in until there lips were pressed together. Ginny's lips moved softly against Hermione's. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist loosely, while Ginny's hands reached up to cup her cheeks, one brushing through her hair gently. Hermione smiled when they parted.

"Seriously, I don't know how Harry is able to keep his hands off of you." Ginny giggled letting Hermione lead her two feet to the bed. She pushed her down gently. Climbing on top of her, straddling her between her exposed thighs.

"I want to make you feel beautiful." Hermione whispered, into her ear. She pressed her lips to Ginny's again, relishing the taste of her sweet lips. She traveled down slowly, causing tiny fires on each bit of Ginny's flesh whenever her lips made contact with them.

* * *

Harry was extremely tired of helping Ron, with his broom flying. After pulling a few strings last year, He had gotten Ron a spot on the London Lizards quiditch team. He was now regretting that decision. He entered his seemingly empty house, leaving his shoes and broom by the door. He slowly climbed the stairs to his bedroom, ready to take a shower and take a nap.

He hesitated at the door, hearing the sounds of breathless moaning. He pulled out his wand just in case it wasn't just Ginny having fun all alone.

"Honey?" He said quitely, pushing the door open. He was extremely ill prepared to find his bestfriend with her head between his wife's legs. His wife was moaning, eyes shut, with her hands balled up around the bed sheets. Harry bit his lip watching the situation. Both Hermione, and Ginny were wearing some interesting clothing choices, sheer lingerie clung to their bodies, along with littering the floor of his bedroom, and the bed the couple was laying on. ]

He could feel his pants growing tighter, as he watched them. He hadn't heard Ginny moaning like this in a long time, Hermione neither. And all together, he hadn't ever been so turned on in his life. He palmed his hardening penis through his knickers, wishing he didn't find this so exciting. He tried to speakk up but found it almost impossible.

It was Hermione who noticed him first. She gave him a sly smile before latching her lips onto Ginny's clit causing her to scream in pleasure, as her body shook with orgasm.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open to meet her husband's.

"Harry!" she squeaked.

Harry blinked away his desire feigning anger. "Ginny. What's going on?"

"We were just...um, trying on clothes." Ginny stammered, chewing her lip nervously. Hermione on the other hand, had noticed the growing bulge in Harry's pants. She crawled from between Ginny's legs and stood up. Walking over to Harry with a sexy smile, causing him to gulp down a lump of nerves and desire.

"Come join us." she whispered.

Harry looked at her in shock.

"Here, taste your wife." Hermione pressed her lips to Harry's. As Ginny watched from the bed, Hermione and Harry engaged in a heated kiss, their tongues going wild. Harry could in fact taste his wife's juices on Hermione's lips and tongue. Hermione bit his lip gently, when his hands combed through her curly mane, much how Ginny had moments ago.

Hermione grabbed the collar of his buttoned down, leading him to the bed where his wife lie. Just like she had done to Ginny, she pushed Harry down onto the bed. He lie down next to her gazing into her eyes, lust clouding his glasses. Hermione, crawled between his legs, making quick work of his belt. His cock sprung free of his pants, as soon as Hermione had allowed it. Harry was quite impressive, almost 8 inches tall, and about 2 inches wide.

She gestured over to Ginny, calling her over to her. Ginny straddled her husbands chest, facing Hermione. She followed Hermione's lead, pointing her ass into the air and sticking her tongue out to lick the exposed penis. Hermione licked and kissed the length of Harry's cock, while Ginny engulfed as much as she could into her mouth.

Harry squirmed, having the two girls working magic on him was absolute bliss. Ginny's creamy backside was obstructing his view, but he wasn't complaining. He could see her dripping hole underneath the line of her teddy, and it was beckoning him. He grabbed her thighs pulling her backwards to him. He pulled her lower half to his face, sliding his tongue between the delicate petals of her flower.

Ginny gasped at the sudden change. She was now sitting on her husbands face, watching Hermione deep-throating him.

Hermione pulled her head from his penis and stood up. She pulled the dripping purple panties from her body and balled them up in her fist. She climbed up onto the bed and put her panties into Ginny's moaning mouth, letting the girl taste her.

She then positioned herself above Harry's erect member. Slowly lowering herself. She moaned as his thickness penetrated her tight vagina. He spread her lips easily as he slid inside of sopping wet canal. Harry too moaned, feeling the tight grip around his lower half. Hermione pressed her hands against Harry's stomach and used it as leverage to push herself up, before slamming back down on his length. This time burying him even deeper inside of her.

She adjusted herself to sit on him, using her knees to bounce along his length, screaming in pleasure each time he pierced her lower half. Ginny pulled Hermione's panties from her mouth and grabbed Hermione herself. The two engaged in a heated kiss, moaning into each others mouths as Harry withered underneath them. Both of them reaching their breaking point.

Fireworks sounded in Hermione's body as Harry thrust into her, cock twitching. Her walls squeezed his member as she moaned his name into Ginny's mouth. Harry shoved his tongue into Ginny's humble abode and she ground into his face. Her clit rubbing on his chin.

It didn't take long before both Hermione and Ginny collapsed in a pile of of shuddering orgasm. The two girls climbed off of Harry planning to finish him off together. This time Harry got to watch as Ginny lapped at his balls, while Hermione's head bobbed up and down on top of him.

He groaned when they kissed each other and then lowered their heads to kiss the tip of his penis, licking and sucking while Ginny's small hand pumped his swollen penis.

"Fuck." He groaned, running his hands through his hair.

He could feel himself reaching his wits in.

"I'm coming." He warned breathlessly.

Hermione and Ginny braced themselves; mouths open, eyes closed. They were rewarded with a few months worth of cum. The sticky white substance painting their faces. Hermione licked around her lips before kissing Ginny's cum covered mouth. Harry watched breathlessly as the shared his semen. The girls separated once again, wiping their faces on one of the unused pieces of lingerie that spread around the room. They both climbed onto the bed, Ginny in the middle. Hermione hugging her back while Ginny lied across Harry's chest.

"Thank you, Hermione. I do feel beautiful." Ginny whispered.

"I told you you hadn't tried everything." She said playfully, before rubbing Ginny's bare pussy from behind.


End file.
